


(Not) According to Plan

by zimmer2d



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Yandere, but he's so confused, he tried it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: “Wait a minute, wait a minute…” Prompto says, pulling back the shower curtain as I cut the water. “What are you saying? You… you’re ok with this?”I fixed him with a look of mirth, “Are you kidding? No loud ass neighbors, no getting up hella early to move my car for street cleaning, no bills… baby, as long as the fridge is full and the internet works, we good!”





	(Not) According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the crack den of writing…
> 
> Yandere!Prompto and a clumsy Honey lol

It wasn’t like I expected it, but it’s not like I’m gonna deny my fate either. The Astrals work in mysterious ways, I guess. My day? It came from hell in the form of an 8 hour shift. I had banged the same knee on the same display bed in the same place four times today and I had only so much to live on until payday, so taking an Uber for the safety of my well-being was out of the question. So, all in all, my day was shit, so I limped along to the train station a block away in the cold Insomnian night, blasting my music from my near dead phone. **  
**

I paid my fare, noting that I didn’t have enough to get to work tomorrow and that I only had enough money in my account for one more day before I had to use my dreaded credit card, but what can I do? For a Tuesday night at 10:30pm, the train was surprisingly full, so I posted myself up near the corner and slowly zoned out. Mentally counting the stops, I let my eyes slip closed, partly to ignore the small child staring creepily at me, partly to stave off the pain in my bruised knee. Three stops to go… two stops… one…

When I opened my eyes, I was staring at my ceiling, lying on my back in my small daybed, TV looping old cartoons I used to watch as a kid, which was normal. What wasn’t normal was that I had no recollection of transferring trains and walking an additional 15 minutes as I normally do.

“Oh! You’re awake!”

I jump at the sound of another voice in my home. Utter sunshine of a man crossed the threshold of my kitchen literally less than a foot away, carrying a towel that seemed to be steaming and wet. “For your knee,” he said, “I saw you dinged it a few times today, and I know ice exacerbates your sickle cell…”

Hm. That’s nice of him. His blue eyes watch me with some odd glint of… something. Excitement, I guess? I stare blankly at him. I must still be asleep on the train which means… _shit_ , I missed my stop.

“I tried to make it look like home,” he said, carefully shoving my skinny jeans up over my knee, with difficulty from the sheer thickness of my legs and the tightness of my pants. “I got all the things from your place so you’d be more comfortable.”

 _Oh, really_? I glanced about the tiny apartment. It was laid out exactly like my shoebox of an apartment, the cabinetry, the hardwood floors, even the windows were in the exact same place. All of my things were right where I left them, even my plastic recyclables that I forgot to take out before I left. “That’s nice,” I say with what could only be disbelief and thinly veiled sarcasm.

“I, um…” he stammered as he pressed the warm compress to my knee. It felt heavenly. “I’m sure you don’t know me, but I know a lot about you, Honey.” He gazed up at me, a small smile on his face. His perfectly angelic little face. “I didn’t want to tie you up or anything, but I don’t want you hurting yourself or anyone hurting you so I–”

“Question,” I interrupted him. He gave me a blank stare.

“Y-yes?”

“I appreciate that you went through the trouble of making this look like home and all, but couldn’t we go someplace a bit… _roomier_?” The poor boy continued to stare at me, utterly confused. “I mean don’t get me wrong, it’s really sweet of you to think of me, but let me tell you, this was not my first choice when I was apartment hunting. _So cramped_. And if you’re going to be in here with me, I don’t think this is gonna work out for what you have planned. Wouldn’t you say?”

“I-I…”

How a soul can be so adorable is beyond me. His freckled face flushed in confusion, his thin hands still wrapped around my knee. “It’s ok, Prompto, puddin’,” I patted his hand affectionately, only to earn a bewildered face from him. “I know exactly who you are. But only by name. I don’t _know_ you. But I suppose I will from now on, right?”

“Y-yeah…”

I scootch out bed, and stretch, feeling the tension in my chest pop like bubble wrap. “ _Man_ , that felt good. I’m gonna go shower.” I announce and hobble my way to the bathroom, Prompto scrambling to get off the bed to help me. He helps me out of my clothes, face flaming with either embarrassment or arousal, I’m not totally sure, but I shower my day away, putting most of my weight on my uninjured leg.

“Aren’t you even a little surprised by all this?” Prompto asks me through the shower curtain.

“I mean, _yeah_ , but I’m not really in a position to fight it.” I said casually, deciding to wash my hair. “It’s not like it’s an unfair agreement, though you could’ve just asked instead of kidnapping me.”

“But, your jobs…”

“Hey, I’m not gonna tell you how to run your kidnapping,” I laughed, hopping out to grab my shampoo bar from its container on the tower, “but if you want me to continue working, that’s fine. Otherwise, it would be a little incriminating not to give them a reason for my absence.”

“Wait a minute, wait a minute…” Prompto says, pulling back the shower curtain as I cut the water. “What are you saying? You… you’re ok with this?”

I fixed him with a look of mirth, “Are you kidding? No loud ass neighbors, no getting up hella early to move my car for street cleaning, no bills… baby, as long as the fridge is full and the internet works, we good!”

After being dried off and wrapped up in a towel by my captor, he assisted me into the main part of the apartment. “Let’s make a deal,” I said, shoving him onto my woefully small bed, straddling his narrow waist and tossing away my towel. “If I can make you cum first, we move out of this shoebox hell. Fair?”

“O-okay…”


End file.
